


robocop return of clarence boddicker

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Category: RoboCop (Movies 1987-1993)
Genre: Action, Betrayal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: robocop is back and hes want kill clarence becuse clarences back what haplen LETS FIND OUT





	1. 1

robocop return of clarence

robocip is back and clarence is back

clarence was in his hose and he sayed yo im pissed at robocop then bad guy goon sayed LETS KILL HIM BOSS shh i think robocop is listenenf THEN ROBOCOP BROKED INTO CLARENCES HOUSE mr clarence u planed murder that ilegal no no my goon did sayed clarence "BUT UR HIS BOSS" sayed robocop "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" sayed clarence

jail

U FUCKING IDOIT sayed clarence "sry boss" sayed goon "i have a plan" sayed clarence and he putted bomb in cell IT EXPLODED CLARENCE GOT OUT "yay thx boss" sayed goon "sry goon but u got me arested u have 2 go" sayed clarebce then he shotted gpon goon was lefr on floor blooding then clarebce runned away "U BETRAY ME" sayed goon j he gainted

clarence kill robocop

clarence was get ready to kill robocop but den robocop walkeded out and clarence shotted robocop but every bulet flyed back at clarence CLARENCES ARM FELL OF AND HE DYED u motherfucker il get u sayed clarence

making robo clarence

the gang of bad people were making robo clarebce

clarences goon

claremnce goon was veey hurt becuse clarence shotted him so he joined cops undercover and lagheded "u betray me clarence il get u out" he sayed then police man jumped in room thru window "yo clarence" "yea man wait no man im clarence goon" "k cool anyways" den he ripped off MUSTACHE "Im not robo cop IM ROBO CLARENCE" den he throaed him out window AHHHHH

die

clarence goon die but then robocop pick him up and say "sir are u ok" "yes im clarence goon and il help" "oh well i only protect innocent clarence not innocent" then he CUT OFF CLARENCES GOON abs runned "fuckin hell i hate robo people" he sayed

robo clarence meeting

"GREETINGS EVERYONE IM TOBO CLARENCE" "ik i made u" "ASHOLE DONT BE SMARTASS" den robo clarence KILLED HIS MAKER "robocop wil stop u robo clarence" "lol no he wont" he sayed den he walked away robo clarences maker with the last of his strenth turned on computer and email robocop he sayed "CLARENCE IS BACK STOP HIM" and dieded

robocop stop criminal

robocop found a man who was killing then robocop sayed "DONT KILL" "no" den robocop KILL HIM "thx for saving me he killed me" "np"

robocop stops drug factory

there was methhead walking throgh streets literaly he eats so much meth his head is a box of meth and robocop sayed "STOP PROTECT THE INNOCENT UPNUMBER THE LAW" den he broght out his gun and SHOTTED methhead meth died "OWWW U ASSHOLE FUCK U" den he dyed and robocop looked at his shirt it sayed CLARENCE METH FACTORYS and robocop sayed "ohh shirt clarences back" and he runned to clarence meth factorys

clarence meth factorys

clarence was in meth factorys and robo clarence sitted on his throne eating gold from his followers "we will kill robocip 2morrow" but when robocop walked in and clarence stop sentence and sayed "WE KOLL HIM NOW" and his goons all pointed guns at robo but robocop KILLED THEM INSTANT "so is just u and me now" sayed robo clarence "hi motherfuker im gona kill u" sayed robocop and he walk up to ROBOCOP and SHOTTED HIS HED WÎTH ROBO BULLETS THAT KILL ROBOS robo clarence was cover in blood that blood was robocops blood robocop gotted up and gor claw finger and stabbed robos head with fuck u man sayed robocop i need help but rhen ROBO CLARENCES GOON COMED IN "helo IM GONA SAVE U ROBOCOP" sayed robo clarences goon "SHIT" sayed clarence and TOGETHER COMBINE THEY KILLED ROBO CLARENCE "well we killed robo clarence" sayed robo clarences goon "but remember were not frends" "ok i thank u" "good"

to be continue


	2. final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robo clarences goon what dose he do

robocop return of clarence chapter 2

"GOOD BECUSE I CAN KILL U AND DONT FEEL BAD" "NOOOOO" den robo clarences goon throwed robocop out of building where he bleeded

robo clarences goon building

"THIS MY FACTORY NOW GET OUT METHHEADS" shotted robo clarences goon "no its mine" then robo clarences goon shotted the guy that sayed "no its mine" "any objections" sayed robo clarences goon and every1 shiver but 1 guy stabded up and got shot "IM LEADER NOW MWAHAHA" but sir sayed robo clarences goon goon "whyd u kill robocop" "becuse robo claence goon goon my frend" den he gived tragic backstory

tragic story

robo clarences goon: im was once a boy and their to man i looooveeed obocop and clarence boddicker i joined clarence i helped him i fed his car i washed his donuts i made him cars but den he betrayed me he shot me so den i lookeded for my other idol robocop i tryed helping robocop bur he call me naghty then kill me, is very heartbreak. den i bevome robo clarences goon den i get revenge plan id tell robocop were to find clarence simce only together we can kill clarence then i kill robocop it was perfect plan now i am control police and clarence meth factory becuse i got in both sides i got revenge and money "wow sir thas prety sad" sayed robo clarences goon goon "NÔW I HAVE GRATE PLAN TO RULE WOOORLD NOT JUST METH FACTORY NOT JUST POLICE BUT WORLD" "how" "NOW THAT I NOW HOW TO MAKE ROBO PEOPLE ILL MAKE EVERY METH FACTORY AND POLICE ROBO PEOPLE AND FORCE PEOPLE TO ROBO AND DEN EVERYONES ROBOOOO"

robo clarences goon vs robocop

robo clarences goon was in robo world and sayed mahahaha i control everyone becuse there robo and i control robo "but sir what about robocop"robo clarences goon "SHIT UR RIGHT HES NOT CONTROL ME" and den he sayed "ILL KILL HIM AGAIN" and he call robocop to come help and robo clarence goon cryed and sayed "YO FREE COOKIE" and robocop comed for free cookie and then robo clarences goon tricked him and PUT HIM AND TIE HIM UP TO CHAIR "I WONT LET U GET AWAY WITH THIS" "OH THIS WOLDNT BE HAPENING IF U DIDENT KILL ME U MADE A MONSTER" den robocop thoght about what it means to be cop and sayed "robo clarences goon ik i did something bad" "i dont gave a shit i need to kill u" sayed robo clarences goon and den afmghost was reding the revengers endgame and ir was so good but very confuse to complex so he BARFED and vomit falled on robo net THEN ROBOCOP ROBO CUT NET AND GOTTED OUT "SHIIIIIIIIT" sayed robo clarences goon "any last words" sayed "robocop" "ya 3 FUCK U" sayed robo clarences goon and he BACKFLIPPED AND ROBO KICKED ROBOCOP den robocop robo grabbed his leg and snaped it den he falled and he robo stabbed leg and THROWED HIM OUT WINDOW "NOOOOOOOO" sayed robo clarences goon and he died forever not coming back den robocop controled every robot and he fixed city

THE END


End file.
